


Micro Stories

by enbycupcake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker - Freeform, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker - Freeform, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker - Freeform, Unrelated chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: A collection of micro story prompts. Each chapter has a note for which relationship variation is occurring.





	1. saccharine (obianidala)

**Author's Note:**

> [edit, 9/7/17] I removed the relationship tags because at this point, it's tag clutter since over half of these are now gen.
> 
> I like having all my fic on multiple platforms, just in case, so I'm posting all my fic from the [micro story list](http://enbycupcake.tumblr.com/post/164873472762/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story%22) here as well. I'm doing it in one fic because, honestly, it's easier. I'm hoping that this fic isn't too tag clogging.
> 
> This chapter the relationship is Obianidala.

> saccharine: excessively sweet or sentimental

Anakin laughs, loud and ugly, as Padmé raises her arms above Obi-Wan. Her sleeves billow softly in the breeze while the plentiful flowers all around them sway, a painting worthy of the Naboo galleries in motion. Obi-Wan’s hair, long locks untrimmed and curling around his neck, flattens once the petal and stem crown falls from Padmé’s fingers. The yellow flowers make his hair look golden in the shine of the sun, and Padmé’s arms lower down to allow her hands to tug the crown into proper place. 

The sight of his two loves warms him to his very core. Anakin watches as Obi-Wan murmurs that he must look terribly uncivilized, giggles erupting from Padmé’s red stained lips. She trails her fingers down from the petals and stems to tug his mustache before she fluffs it up towards his nose, telling him that now he looks very uncivilized. 

Anakin thinks he looks lovely, silly and undignified just for the two of them. He can’t help but lean forward across the flowers to kiss him, hand searching for Padmé’s, needing to connect to her just the same. 

It feels like he’s home.


	2. tender (anidala)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Anidala.

> tender: showing gentleness and concern

A soft sigh falls from her as he lifts her left foot from the warm tub of water it was resting in. Bending down, Anakin presses his lips upon the top. Padmé’s skin, even here, is somehow soft, and a laugh, tired as it is, escapes her when Anakin lets her know. 

Smiling, he firmly rubs his fingers against the delicate ankles of his wife. They apply more pressure and circle down her foot, along the top, over and between each pedicured toe before retracing their path. Anakin then works them to Padmé’s heel where he shifts his grip on her foot to massage its underside; relieved groans spill into the air at a knead into her arch, the room filling with nothing but her growing comfort. 

Anakin could stand to live in this moment, the stress heaped upon his wife simply melting away because of him, because of his work torn hands, far longer than he knows he can keep.


	3. something about them (established anidala, obianidala)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Obianidala.

> something about them

Padmé Amidala has always known the way her husband loves Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was easy to see even before she learned him inside out: the same desperate need for his old master’s approval as much as his wife’s, the way their names blend together again and again – Obi-WanandAnakin, AnakinandObi-Wan – in his mind, the way he flourishes like a flower in the sun during numerous recounting of his old master’s smile or the fleeting touches to his arms. 

Padmé knows her husband is in love Obi-Wan just as much as he is in love with her. It is a fact; Tatooine has two suns, and so, too, does The Hero Without Fear. There is nothing in the galaxy that could erase this. As such, Padmé merely smiles once his open secret tumbles from his kiss stained lips, his hands trembling like the wind. She cradles them between her own, stilling and calm, and she kisses him once more. 

_I already knew, Ani. Your love for him changes nothing between us._


	4. pet (obianidala, nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nsfw with Dom/sub elements. The relationship featured is Obianidala.

> pet: denoting a thing that one devotes special attention to or feels particularly strongly about

His neck, a long pale stretch of skin, is bared for her. Padmé smiles, a flash of teeth, as she takes it in. Obi-Wan Kenobi looks very, very good on his knees with his fringe hiding his face. 

Stepping forward, her husband whines as he’s led to stand before his second love. Anakin – her gorgeous, sweet Anakin – doesn’t reach out to touch, and Padmé is pleased to note that he simply bites his lip as he waits for permission. Cooing, Padmé slots herself behind him, pressing her front tightly against his back. She presses a kiss to the delicate ribbon wrapped around his throat. 

“I think he’d look absolutely gorgeous with his face buried against you, Ani.” She pets at her husband’s stomach as he keens, Obi-Wan’s shoulders in front of them raising as his breath hitches. “Go ahead, Ani, put him where you want him.”


	5. overgrown (obi-wan & anakin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains no pairings.

> overgrown

The sight of a mix-matched cuff catches him off guard. There’s about a hand’s length of darker material sewn around the bottom of the sleeve in numerous strips, the dining hall’s fluorescent lights highlighting the varying shades of brown, and Obi-Wan stares as his Padawan lifts his fork to his mouth. 

He’s never seen any sort of fashion like this, and Anakin, while he enjoys being well groomed, has never seemed to care for the trends of the other younglings and Padawans. Clearing his throat, Obi-Wan lowers his own eating hand. 

“Padawan, why do you have numerous additions to your sleeve?” 

His statement startles Anakin. His hand tremors slightly, and he casts a quick glance around the hall before resting his gaze over Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Forcing himself not sigh, Obi-Wan sends a wave of tranquility to him along their bond; whatever the reason, Anakin feels like he’s going to be punished once he reveals it. 

Obi-Wan wishes that his Padawan would trust him more. 

“Master, you said that a Jedi’s tunics must fall to their wrists,” whispers Anakin, eyes still not on Obi-Wan’s face. “My sleeves were getting too short.” 

His whole body feels heavy at Anakin’s statement – looking at his Padawan, it’s easy to see that he’s grown taller, that his tunic is even getting snug at his shoulders – and Obi-Wan closes his eyes to collect himself.


	6. bauble (obi-wan & anakin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains no pairings.

> bauble: a small, showy trinket or decoration

His smile is shy, his hands cradled together with something hidden between them. Obi-Wan shakes his head at his Padawan – his former Padawan; Anakin had his braid cut a week ago – and lets fondness show on his face. 

“What is it, Anakin?” 

The young man ducks his head before returning his gaze. Opening his hands, Obi-Wan sees a thin rope of braided leather. Decorating the braid are bands that he instantly recognize match the color of the ones he himself had slipped into his Padawan’s hair, eons ago. Obi-Wan refuses to let his emotions rise to the surface at the sight. 

“I…didn’t know I was supposed to give my braid to you.” 

He wonders what his old Padawan did with his real one, the one Obi-Wan watched grow, but he simply cups Anakin’s hands, the leather braid shifting slightly. “That’s alright, Anakin.”


	7. candles (anakin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains no pairings. Also, I removed the relationship tags on this fic since half of these are gen instead of pairings.

> candles

The flame licks at him from below his hand, casting it into red and orange. Anakin smiles at the coloration before moving to the next candle. There are three made from blue wax to represent the moons, and the last two are red for the twins. Cupping his hand around the back of his match, Anakin blows it out. 

It’s first morning as an adult. 

Energy bubbling up within him, unable to contain it, Anakin pushes his braid back behind his ear and attaches above it a small dragon brooch he’s fashioned from forgotten pins around the temple and scrap metal. Dragons live inside of stars, the children of Tatooine had whispered, and once they matured they pulled planets towards them to become suns. Biting his lip, Anakin closes his eyes and remember his mother’s voice, the quiet whisper in the night, as she explained that adulthood mirrored the dragons’ – opportunities, like planets, would fall into his orbit ( _and so, too, would the danger that follows them_ ). 

Letting his hand from from his hair, Anakin opens his eyes and focuses on the five flames dancing before him: three for improving his life, and two for blood shed. Anakin thinks over everything that he’s gained and everything that he’s lost leaving the sands of his home, and he watches as his fingers extinguish the first twin flame.


	8. crave (anidala)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Anidala.

> crave

The curve of her shoulder gently reflects the light of the Naboo sun, Anakin notices. It’s hard not to when he has to look down to see her face; beside her like he is, her shoulder is in his line of sight. 

Padmé has beautiful shoulders. 

Turning his head away, Anakin wishes he could shake himself without pulling Padmé’s attention from his story about his childhood. He wants to slide his fingers along her exposed skin, wants to be trusted to touch her so intimately here under the sun. Wants to possibly rest his palm against her skin and bone while he presses a kiss to her lips. Wants to press close against her, wants to cool his fingers along the metal holding her sleeves to her arms. 

Tentatively, he brushes his fingertips along the back of Padmé’s hand.


	9. harsh whisper (obikin, nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nsfw and contains Obikin.

> harsh whisper

The panting of his master below him kindles a fire hotter inside him than the sun of this system itself. Obi-Wan’s beard is tousled from his kisses, his hair damp against his forehead from sweat while his eyes are closed in pleasure. Pleasure that _Anakin_ is giving him. 

The knowledge wraps around him tight, like his favorite old cloak, and a wild grin grows across his lips as Anakin clenches around his master. It brings forth a broken exhale of his name. Drinking it in, cherishing the acknowledgement, Anakin drops down to press his lips against Obi-Wan’s, to chase his name and the noises he’s being gifted with. He’s met with a quick thrust, Obi-Wan’s fingers falling to his hips to pull him closer. 

Anakin bites his lover’s lip. “ _Harder, Master. Press your fingers harder._ ”


	10. empty (anidala, nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nsfw and contains Dom/sub themes. The pairing is Anidala.

> empty

Whining, Anakin stretches his neck out for her, his head pressing into the softness of her pillow. The honey sweet touch of her fingers has teased his flesh for an eternity, caressing his face, dancing along his pulse point, cupping his breasts, sliding slowly along his wet lips. His body has been set alight from it; sweat coats him, and he yearns for her to actually take him. 

His legs spread even wider open in the hopes that she will take mercy on him, that her fingers will push inside him, that she’ll make sure he feels her after she’s through with him. He merely gets a soft laugh in return, her lips pressing down in apology on his abdomen. 

“Not yet, Ani. You can last longer.” 

Gasping as her fingers slide along his dick, Anakin turns his head to burrow his face into the pillow; it tastes of her perfume and mousse along his tongue, apple and starfruit filling his nose. All he can do is muffle himself as Padmé takes her pleasure in the way his body strains for her, the way he clenches around air he’s so desperate for her to finish what she has started.


	11. the daydream of them inside you (obikin, nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nsfw, and the pairing is Obikin.

> the daydream of them inside you

Biting his lip, Anakin lets his head fall forward. His hands are clenched in his pillow, and he can’t stop grinding his hips down. He feels so full, and he whines as pleasure shoots up through his spine at a particularly well placed rub of the dick inside him. It’s wider than the glass toys he usually prefers, but it’s shorter and shaped more like the real dick he craves to have inside him. 

Screwing his eyes shut, Anakin pulls himself up to slowly slide back down, the soft cyberskin of the dick dragging along his walls. The sensation makes him whine, and he imagines the amused voice that might accompany him expressing his pleasure with no abandon. The quiet, barely there moans he could coax forth with the way his body clenches, the warm hands that could grab his hips or caress his thighs or – Anakin’s whole body shakes at the thought – slip through his wetness and push in alongside the dick penetrating him. 

Fingers of his left hand loosening their deathgrip on his pillow, Anakin trails them along the skin of his leg. The ghost of sensation makes him shiver, and he hunches forward as he caresses around his stretched lips. 

_“Please, please, Obi-Wan.”_


	12. you know i dream of you (anidala, nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nsfw, and the pairing is Anidala.

> you know i dream of you

He wakes up absolutely mortified. Inside his leggings, he can feel how wet the dream has gotten him, and above him, he can see Padmé’s worried face. Her hand, usually a breath of calm when placed upon him, burns where it rests on his shoulder. He must have been moaning in his sleep, and Padmé– face flushing, Anakin worries what she thinks of his noises during sex that she mistook these type of moans for those of a nightmare. 

“Are you alright?” 

Heart racing, Anakin fumbles for what to say. “Fine. Good. It wasn’t a nightmare.” 

“No? Then what–” 

“You know I dream of you,” he interrupts. And immediately wishes he didn’t, embarrassment pouring over him like the rains of Jabiim. 

His wife blinks at him for a moment before her hand moves from his shoulder to brush through the front of his hair, a pleased smile on her lips. “What did you dream I was doing? Maybe I could,” her other hand teases above his leggings, “assist you? We’ve got time before we have to get out of bed.”


	13. stain (obikin, nsfw ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter cuts off right before nsfw times, and the pairing is Obikin. I swear not all of these are gonna be nsfw; I'll make sure the next one isn't.

> stain

Anakin notices it right away. It’s not a vibrant color like what Padmé would choose to wear, but it’s more pigmented than his master’s natural color. Under his mustache, Obi-Wan has colored his lips with soft pink cream. 

His master’s appearance, otherwise, remains unchanged, and Anakin feels his curiosity grow like weeds around him. He jolts up from his seat to pin Obi-Wan to the door as soon as it finishes closing. Under him, the soft fabric of tunics crease and Obi-Wan’s body shakes in quiet laughter. Anakin raises a finger to caress the cream, his master’s lip plush against his skin as Obi-Wan’s eyes shine in amusement. 

“Why?” 

Obi-Wan’s hands come to rest on his waist as he lets himself smile. “You like bearing the marks kisses leave. Or Padmé enjoys having you as such, you have red smeared all over you so often.” 

“I think it’s both, Obi-Wan.” 

“Is that so?” Anakin’s undertunic is pulled open. “Maybe I’ll send her a holo when I’m done with you, then.”


	14. don't leave (obikin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter the pairing is Obikin.

> don't leave

Shaking, he grabs at the tunic sleeve in front of him. He feels like he’s lost, like he was overconfident amongst the sands and was swallowed whole by the imminent storm. His lungs can’t expand around his fear, and his eyes are unseeing there are so many tears. 

Anakin messed everything up. He was too greedy asking for more affection, and now his orbit will collapse, Obi-Wan, his second sun, the one keeping him in line, will be gone. 

“Don’t leave,” he begs, voice cracking. 

The sleeve pulls from between his fingertips. Obi-Wan’s face is a blur through the tears, but Anakin knows that there is nothing he would want to see. The only small mercy in this is that he can’t see the disappointment. 

“Oh, Padawan,” croons gentle in his ears, a desert mirage, and Anakin sobs. “After all this time, how could you think I would?”


	15. rough beard on shaved skin (obikin, nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nsfw and contains Obikin.

> his rough beard on shaved skin

The brush of it against his thigh has his fingers tightening in his lover’s hair, whine high in throat. It scratches his skin, little pin pricks of sensation that have the face between his legs smirking as Anakin reacts. He can’t help that it feels so good, that it’s a stark reminder of how he’s _owned_. 

Obi-Wan brings his face closer to where he’s wet, to where merely hours before Anakin had taken a razor around his labia and the creases where skin stretched out into his thighs. His breath ghosts over him, a shiver wracking through Anakin’s body at the heightened feeling of it on his bare skin, no hair to mute the feeling. Whining, Anakin lets himself wantonly tug on Obi-Wan’s locks to ask him to _please_ stop teasing him. 

Another gust of breath hits him. 

As Anakin shakes, the hands on his thighs gently caress his skin. Obi-Wan’s smile turns softer for a moment, and relief pours over Anakin. His lover purses his lips to press a kiss above his dick before lowering his head, beard tickling him at his most intimate. It drags over his prickled skin as Obi-Wan starts to work him in earnest, strands poking him, pressing against him, sticking to him.


	16. envy (anidala)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Anidala.

> envy

Their hair falls from between her fingers. Her thin, gentle, aristocrat fingers. Anakin’s sometimes jealous of them; their’s are weather roughened, a gift from their life under the Tatooine twins, with a million healed and forgotten callouses from lightsaber training forever ruining their skin. 

From birth, Anakin has known that they were never meant to be a delicate pretty like their wife. They were first a pretty tool, and now…now, they are an even more attractive one. 

Swallowing down their bitterness, they catch their wife’s hand in their own before she can start another run through their hair. Anakin presses a kiss to the smooth skin on the back of the hand, and they rub their thumb along her callous free palm. 

“I love your hands, Padmé.”


	17. jealous (obikin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains unrequited Obikin.

> jealous

His face lights up at the mention of her name. His eyes get brighter, the weight on his shoulders eases, the fabric of his cloak slips from his no longer bunched fingers. It’s impossible to miss how much she effects him. 

Obi-Wan hates the hold she has on his former Padawan. 

He watches as Anakin stumbles around calling her intimately, a cut of Padmé transforming into Senator Amidala. He watches the joy leaking from him as they discuss the plan to escort her to the newest – but not the last, never the last – negotiation, his Force presence even brighter than a primary at the thought of spending time with his love. Anakin is radiant, here, in this moment. 

Obi-Wan wants him to stay like this forever, but he won’t. After this assignment, there will only be him, not Senator Amidala. There will be Obi-Wan and Anakin, not Padmé and Anakin. Anakin will dim, like he does every time, and there is nothing he can do. 

Anakin loves her more than he will ever love him.


	18. my thoughts about you are inappropriate (obikin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Obikin and was written in second person.

> my thoughts about you are inappropriate

His fingers are long, his nails painted a soft golden hue for the suns. In his hair, there are radiation bleached streaks of pure blond contrasting his naturally dirty, shade before brown locks. On his pink lips is a smile. 

He’s just turned twenty, and he’s a beautiful lover to a once queen from a water plenty home. It’s not what you planned for him, but you want him to be happy. 

\- 

His back is littered in battle scars, indents along his ribs almost permanent now from the dysphoria. Under his growing mop of golden curls, his face has harshened and his pretty cheekbones have grown even more pronounced along with his chin. On his chewed up lips is an almost satisfied grin. 

He’s still only twenty, but he’s turning into a beautiful temptation against all of your teachings. You don’t remember when you looked at him and knew you loved him. 

\- 

His fingers are strong against your shoulder, his nails no longer painted digging into the flesh. In his hair, there are knots from where you have gripped it, the radiation bleached streaks fewer in number than they were before the war. On his lipstick stained lips is a possessive scowl as he hisses your name. 

He’s twenty-one now to your thirty-six, and this hasn’t happened. Only _she_ knows what a name from him sounds like in pleasure. 

\- 

His shoulders are shaking, his voice raising higher and higher. Under his skin, molten fury spills from his heart through his veins, the air around him sizzling from his heat. On his prominent cheekbones are tears and on his split lips is a frown. 

He’s turned twenty-two, and he’s a dizzying storm demanding answers for why you’ve grown so distant. There are no words you can say that won’t give you away, and you know this is the end. He won’t let you leave until something tumbles from your own lips.


	19. good sex deserves to be loud (obikin, nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nsfw and contains Obikin.

> good sex deserves to be loud

Kneading his fingers into the flesh of his love’s stomach, he slows the roll of his hips. His love’s eyes are screwed shut tight, fingers of one hand wrapped painfully around his wrist while the other hand grips like a lifeline to the sheets. Around him are his love’s legs, boxing him in. 

Anakin burns, and he knows that the same fire is coursing through Obi-Wan’s veins. Through their bond Anakin can _feel_ it starting to raze his self control. 

Massaging at Obi-Wan’s mound, Anakin slowly grinds against him. The motion has his love turn his head into the pillows as he keeps the pace, fingers tensing and legs shaking as a muffled whimper escapes. Anakin isn’t satisfied; leaning down, he bites, digging his claim into Obi-Wan’s flesh. 

That produces a slightly louder whine, stifled still. Pressing his palm down as he thrusts, Anakin hisses, “Good sex deserves to be loud, Obi-Wan. Let me hear you.”


	20. dressed up (anidala, nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Anidala and the beginnings of nsfw.

> dressed up

Closing his eyes, he presses the powder to his eyelids. The brush is soft against him, and he pats the bronze over his skin. Padmé likes the way the color highlights the blue of his eyes. 

Checking his application in the vanity, Anakin lets himself preen. The richness of his eyes and the harshness of his wife’s lipstick make him look sharp, his contouring only adding to the allusion. Smile tugging on his lips, he reaches up to unpin his hair. The messy locks fall around his face, and Anakin runs his fingers through them to try to shape it before wrapping his hand around his comlink on the vanity. 

He stands to go lie down on the bed, head coming to rest on the pillows. Running his free hand down the lace covering his chest, Anakin brings the comlink up to his mouth. 

“I’m ready, Padmé.”


	21. do you want it harder, sweetheart? (anidala, nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Anidala and contains nsfw of the D/s and bondage variety.

> do you want it harder, sweetheart?

Squeezing around her husband, she grins at the whimper that the pleasure she’s granting him brings. He’s a mess, his hair disheveled and his lips smeared with their lipstick both. His arms are so prettily bound in rope against his chest to hold him tight while she can’t, and she shifts her hips back as she lets her hands caress the red wrapping her husband. 

She loves that he’s hers. 

Anakin whines as if he knows what she’s thinking; he loves when she gets possessive of him in bed. Letting her fingertips slide onto revealed skin, Padmé sighs as she rubs against her sweet spot. The cyberskin of her husband’s prosthetic dick drags as she minutely lifts, the sensation sending pleasure curling along her gut. Grinding down, Padmé grips onto the deep cherry rope decorating Anakin. 

“Do you want it harder, sweetheart? I think I’m ready to come.”


	22. sloppy seconds (obianidala, nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nsfw Obianidala with Dom/sub.

> sloppy seconds 

A loud hum of approval echoes along the walls as Anakin shudders from the force of his wife’s thrust, his breath shaky and uneven. Padmé switches to grind against him, nice and slow, as she leans forward to suck one of his nipples into her mouth. The added sensation with the change of pace have Anakin crying out. 

Him orgasming doesn’t stop the fucking. Padmé coos praise as she keeps going, chasing her own pleasure, the sounds of her lovemaking getting louder with the increased wetness from him. The squelching has Anakin flushing, knowing it’s only going to get louder as the night wears on. 

Padmé’s orgasm is quick, the double-ended dildo doing its job, and she immediately pulls out of him. Her fingers come to where she just was, sliding through his wetness and ejaculate. Her grin is smug, and her voice is full of satisfaction as she turns to Obi-Wan. 

“I think he’s wet enough for you.”


	23. watching porn (obidala, nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Obidala, though mentions of their relationship with Anakin occur. It's nsfw D/s, and there's mentions of punishment.

> watching porn

Biting her lip as she curls her fingers, the pretty actor on the holo screen getting his head pulled up from blowing his partner for a messy kiss, Padmé can hear the groan Obi-Wan lets out beside her. Glancing at him, she can see that his right hand is tightly fisted on his cock. His left is playing with his ball sack. 

“Already so worked up, Obi-Wan?” she teases. 

Obi-Wan lets his gaze drift to her, his level of arousal evident in his flushed cheeks and slightly glazed eyes. “It’s been a while, you know.” 

“I know.” Obi-Wan’s been enduring a punishment, and this is the first night she’s allowing him to touch himself again. He’d been greedy with Anakin when she had told him not to be, getting off inside their boy without permission. And so Padmé had taken his privilege for pleasure away, making damn sure that Obi-Wan was aware of just how satisfied she and Anakin were. “I know, dear. Remember, you have to last until the end of the video.” 

That gets a little groan, and Padmé smiles sweetly at him. The pretty actor in front of them pulls away from his partner, lips shiny and red, to continue where he left off. Obi-Wan beside her groans again, his grip tightening. He’ll be desperate and begging for her before the video’s even close to ending.


	24. watersports (obikin, nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW and contains Obikin.  
> I wrote this three months ago and just never got around to cross posting here, so if you follow me on tumblr this isn't a new writing.

> watersports

Biting his lip, Anakin groans as beard scratches his chin, Obi-Wan sucking a hickey into his neck. His master’s hands are digging into his thighs, the soft order from earlier echoing in his ears. 

_“Keep your pretty hips moving until you need to make a mess of yourself, dear one.”_

The pressure he’s feeling is volatile like the volcanoes of Mustafar, the need burning through his body just the same. He’s been grinding on Obi-Wan’s thigh for so long he doesn’t remember when he started, and his underwear is wet. Wet both from how aroused he is – his master’s focus all for him, his master’s possessive grip, the pleasure he’s getting from the friction he’s creating – and from the leaks he can’t stop. Biting his lip, Anakin fights the moan he wants to let out as more urine escapes him. 

He’d already had to go before they started, and he doesn’t think he can hold it much longer. Obi-Wan moves from the spot he’s been sucking, Anakin’s skin tingling. Anakin shakes as the hand on his thigh travels up his skin towards his stomach. His own hands tighten their grip on his master’s shoulders, and he groans as his bladder is pressed against. 

“Do you think you’re close to your limit, Anakin?” 

Shuddering, taking in a deep breath, trying to keep himself in check, he shakes his head. “Close, sir. Not there yet.” 

“Good.” Obi-Wan’s mouth slips into a teasing grin. “Move into my lap. You’ll be cleaning me up after, and I’d rather your mouth here.”


	25. vibrator (obianidala, nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW and contains Obianidala.   
> It also isn't new if you follow me on tumblr; I wrote this two months ago and am now just cross posting.

Thrashing against their bonds, they let out a loud wail. The synthleather cuffs around their wrists and ankles keep them in their place, and that damned sound rings in their ears, in their head, in their bones. 

Anakin screams again as the setting on the vibrator held down against them is turned onto a higher setting, the buzzing of the device getting louder. 

Gentle fingers brush the damp curls out of their face, rougher ones pushing them back against the blood red sheets. Shaking their head, the pleasure too much and too narrow and too loud, they’re kissed on the lips. The taste of shuura stains their lips, and the blossoming of bruises begins on their hips as more moans from the sight join their whining. The added sensations make them quake in their bonds, the air around them rippling as their control completely breaks. 

“That’s a good pet for us, Ani,” Padmé whispers in time with Obi-Wan.


End file.
